Trois ans de liberté
by Izabel Delmotte
Summary: OS Harry Potter nominée dans les finalistes du Concours Short Editions 2016 Le récit de la vie de Sirius Black, de son évasion d'Azkaban jusqu'à son passage à travers le voile au Département des Mystères.


_Un choc. Violent._

 **Quelque part au milieu de l'océan**

Un gros chien noir terriblement maigre se trouvait roulé en boule dans une cellule faite de murs ternes. Pas de fenêtre ni la moindre lumière hormis un trou assez large pour permettre à une porte en bois, surmontée d'une petite grille, de tenir debout. L'animal avait les yeux clos, comme s'il dormait.

A ses pattes, à quelques longueurs de queue de chien, se trouvait un vieux numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. La première page était froissée par endroit, comme si des mains l'avaient serrée avec trop de force. Dessus, on pouvait voir la photo d'une famille nombreuse devant des pyramides, saluant l'objectif. Le plus jeune avait un rat miteux sur l'épaule.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd, laissant entrer une forme noire à capuche : un Détraqueur. L'air se fit aussitôt beaucoup plus froid et la créature laissa tomber sur le sol une maigre assiette d'une nourriture insipide. Le chien releva rapidement la tête, ne dormant pas le moins du monde, se glissant à coté de la chose pour se faufiler à l'extérieur de la cellule.

Les Détraqueurs étaient des êtres qui absorbaient l'âme des prisonniers d'un baiser. Ils rendaient l'atmosphère autour d'eux aussi froide que le plus glacial des hivers et ôtaient toute pensée heureuse des esprits. Ceux-ci, à la longue, devenaient fous en ressassant leurs plus noires pensées. Les Détraqueurs étaient aveugles et ne percevaient la présence des détenus dont ils avaient la garde qu'en sentant leurs émotions. De ce fait, ils ne ressentaient pas les émotions de l'animal comme étant humaines et en déduisaient que celui-ci devenait fou.

La créature ressortit de la cellule sans remarquer l'absence du captif et referma la porte. Sur celle-ci, juste en dessous de la petite grille, se trouvait un écriteau cloué sans soin sur lequel on pouvait lire : « _Black_ ».

Le gros chien noir déambula dans les couloirs sombres. Dans les cellules de chaque coté, des hurlements retentissaient, des hurlements à glacer le sang… Descendant les étages, se glissant dans les moindres coins d'ombre, l'animal se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée de la bâtisse. Il n'y avait personne. L'ouverture donnait directement sur une île rocailleuse en plein milieu de l'océan. C'est tout juste si l'on pouvait apercevoir la côte au loin dans la brume épaisse. Les flots étaient mouvementés et les nuages dans le ciel n'étaient pas de bon augure.

L'animal se jeta sans hésiter dans l'océan agité et commença à nager. Après un très long moment à avancer dans l'eau froide et sous la pluie, qui s'était mise à tomber pour ne rien arranger, il arriva sur la berge, qui n'était qu'une toute petite plage de sable avec de hautes falaises tout autour. Il sortit de l'eau, se secouant vigoureusement.

Puis son corps se transforma lentement. Il s'allongea, ses pattes se transformèrent en membres humains, sa fourrure devint guenilles, sa truffe se changea en nez… Quelques secondes après, à la place du gros chien noir, se trouvait un homme maigre, au visage émacié, n'ayant que la peau sur les os. Ses cheveux châtain foncé, mi-longs, sales, retombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, ses guenilles dépareillées lui collaient au corps, il était pieds nus.

L'homme remonta lentement un très petit chemin qui permettait d'accéder à la plage. Une fois en haut de la falaise, il reprit son apparence de gros chien noir et s'éloigna. Derrière lui, les vagues se heurtaient avec violence sur la falaise, recouvrant peu à peu la plage, comme pour ne laisser aucune trace du passage de l'être humain.

 _La sensation de chuter. Lentement._

 _La surprise. La peur._

 _La vision qui faiblit._

 **Ruelle sombre, Pré-au-Lard**

Les fumées d'une petite cité emplie de magie montaient dans le ciel, se noyant peu à peu à la brume des nuages. Pré-au-Lard, seul village entièrement habité par des sorciers dans tout le Royaume-Uni. La nuit tombait sur le petit bourg. Au détour d'une rue sombre et inquiétante, un coup de vent fit voleter la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. La feuille du journal montait et redescendait au gré du souffle du vent, traînant parfois sur le sol. Au bout de la rue surgit soudain un gros chien noir. Il bondit dans les airs et attrapa la feuille au vol, la serrant dans sa mâchoire avec force. Il se dirigea en trottinant vers une poubelle située non loin et la renversa d'un vif coup de tête. Fouillant les détritus tombés au sol de ses pattes avant, il tira à l'écart de nouvelles feuilles de journal. Sur le haut du papier, on pouvait voir que celui-ci datait du jour même. Sur la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier que le chien tenait serré entre ses dents, on pouvait voir une photo, toujours la même depuis plusieurs mois. Un homme hurlant comme un fou, un nom, deux inscriptions : « _Recherché_ » et « _Dangereux !_ ».

Le chien rassembla les feuilles qu'il avait fait tomber de la poubelle, les prit dans sa gueule et s'éloigna dans la ruelle sombre en trottinant. Il marcha pendant un long moment. La neige de l'hiver serait bientôt là. Il arriva devant une maison en bois à l'aspect extérieur délabré. Il emprunta le chemin menant vers l'entrée. Les environs de la bâtisse étaient entourés de barbelés, comme pour dissuader les intrus.

Le chien pénétra à l'intérieur et déposa les journaux dans une pièce vide. Au sol, se trouvait un petit morceau de papier, avec plusieurs mots écrits à la suite d'une écriture tremblante. Des mots de passe. Des mots de passe de Gryffondor…

 _Les bruits qui se taisent peu à peu._

 _La vision qui rétrécit._

 **Cabane Hurlante, Pré-au-Lard**

Le chien donna un coup de patte rageur dans le bois pourri de la cabane. L'excursion dans le château n'avait été qu'un échec ! La Grosse Dame n'avait pas voulu le laisser passer alors qu'il disposait de tous les mots de passe de la semaine, ramenés par un drôle de chat roux qui semblait avoir du sang de Nifleur dans ses veines. Cela lui avait pris du temps, mais le gros chien noir avait réussi à gagner la confiance de ce chat qui semblait se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas réellement un chien. Tout comme il semblait se rendre compte que ce sale rat miteux n'en était pas vraiment un !

Le gros chien renifla et s'assit sur le sol, reprenant forme humaine après avoir humé l'air pour vérifier qu'il était seul… au cas où. Son expédition n'avait pas vraiment été vaine, finalement. En s'aventurant sur le terrain de Quidditch, il avait pu voir son filleul jouer... _comme son père_ , pensa l'homme, avant de se saisir des journaux en soupirant.

 _Le silence. Total._

 _La peur grandissante._

 _La vision amoindrie._

 **Quelque part dans le Royaume-Uni**

Buck gratta le sol d'un de ses sabots. A côté de lui, un homme châtain dont les cheveux ondulés lui tombaient sur les épaules était assis par terre, le visage levé vers le ciel, souriant. Il s'était enfui de Poudlard sur le dos de l'hippogriffe, échappant de justesse aux Détraqueurs. _Et tout ça à cause de Servilus !_ pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Mais au moins, Harry ne le croyait plus coupable de l'ignominie dont on l'accusait. Et il avait retrouvé Rémus ! Il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, un des Maraudeurs ! Il sourit en repensant au loup-garou… _Rémus… Te revoir après douze ans…_ , songea-t-il, l'hippogriffe se couchant non loin.  
Un battement d'ailes lui fit tourner la tête. Une chouette blanche comme la neige se dirigeait vers lui. Dans son bec, elle transportait une lettre. Avec grâce, elle se posa à ses pieds, repliant ses ailes dans un même mouvement. Il se saisit de la lettre tandis que l'oiseau claquait du bec. Une fois sa livraison faite, celle-ci reprit son envol, envoyant voleter des particules de poussière autour d'elle.

L'homme déplia lentement la lettre et regarda le nom de l'expéditeur. Harry. Il sourit, amusé que son filleul lui écrive déjà, et il se plongea dans la lecture de la missive. Quand il eut fini, il chercha de quoi écrire dans la clairière de la forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se saisit d'une feuille d'arbre, tailla un bout de bois avec le couteau qu'il avait dans sa botte en guise de plume et se servit du sang d'un animal, qu'il avait tué pour se nourrir sous sa forme de chien, comme de l'encre. Une fois la réponse écrite, il chercha un oiseau qui serait capable de faire office de messager. Après un moment à arpenter une petite partie de la forêt sous sa forme d'animal, il débusqua un minuscule hibou. En aboyant, il lui proposa de porter le message. Le minuscule animal, trop content de faire office de hibou postal, accepta, voletant rapidement autour de l'homme tandis que celui-ci reprenait sa forme humaine. Il donna la lettre au petit oiseau et lui indiqua l'endroit où il devait livrer la missive. Celui-ci s'éloigna dans le ciel tout excité, non sans avoir claqué du bec pour signifier qu'il avait compris sa mission.

L'homme revint vers l'hippogriffe et, après l'avoir salué comme il se doit, monta sur son dos. L'animal prit son envol à son tour, bien reposé, et s'éloigna dans les airs, emportant son cavalier. Celui-ci comptait s'éloigner de Poudlard le temps que l'effervescence qui y régnait se soit calmée. L'hippogriffe survola la forêt avant de filer dans le ciel, emmenant l'homme accroché à lui.

 _Le plafond. Flou._

 _La vision troublée._

 _La sensation de quelque chose derrière sa tête._

 **12, Square Grimmauld, Londres**

\- Ô ma pauvre maîtresse, si vous voyiez cela ! Des traîtres à leur sang, un loup-garou, des sangs de bourbe qui viennent souiller le sol de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black !

Un vieil elfe de maison émettait cette litanie, nettoyant de plusieurs coups de plumeau le portrait ancien d'une vieille dame. Les deux pans d'un rideau étaient rabattus de part et d'autre du tableau pour empêcher la « _pauvre maîtresse_ » de beugler à l'infamie et aux sangs de bourbes !

Dans le salon de la « _noble_ » maison des Black, allongé sur l'un des deux canapés miteux de la pièce, un homme aux cheveux ondulés lui arrivant à l'épaule. Il avait la tête rejetée en arrière sur l'accoudoir, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à moitié pleine à la main. Une autre bouteille vide était posée au sol, tandis qu'une dernière attendait sur la table que le propriétaire de la demeure veuille bien la boire.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en grand sur un homme aux courts cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches grises, portant de vieux vêtements rapiécés. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table, jetant un coup d'œil à la bouteille pleine. Puis son regard se concentra sur la personne allongée sur le canapé. Il récupéra celle qui était vide sur le sol et arracha la seconde à moitié pleine de la main du propriétaire des lieux. Celui-ci grogna mais ne bougea pas. L'homme alla déposer les bouteilles sur la table et se posta face à la personne se trouvant sur le canapé.

\- Patmol, appela-t-il. Patmol, réveille-toi !

\- Qu'es qu'y a Lunard ? demanda l'homme allongé en se redressant.

\- Tu t'es encore enfilé plusieurs bouteilles, soupira ledit Lunard. Tu sais pourtant que Molly t'a fortement conseillé d'arrêter d'en boire…

\- Grmph, grommela-t-il. M'en fous! J'supporte plus cette maudite baraque ! J'sers à rien ici, chui inutile à l'Ordre !

\- Patmol…

Lunard secoua la tête, agacé par son ami. Douze ans à Azkaban ne l'avaient pas changé, il était toujours autant borné quand il avait une idée en tête. Après tout, pourquoi changer les vieilles habitudes ?

\- Patmol… reprit-t-il. Tu es toujours recherché par les Aurors, il ne faut surtout pas que tu mettes le nez dehors, tu le sais très bien.

\- Même sous ma forme de Sniffle ? demanda l'intéressé avec une faible lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Lunard poussa un nouveau soupir. Son ami ne voulait vraiment pas comprendre que c'était pour sa sécurité.

\- Non Patmol ! asséna-t-il d'un air désolé. Et le fait que ta maison serve de quartier général à l'Ordre nous est très utile.

\- Umf ! souffla son ami. Si ct'e vieille baraque pourrie de magie noire peut servir à quelque chose ! C'est bien la seule chose qu'elle peut faire. J'sers à rien enfermé entre ces murs… J'serais bien plus utile à l'Ordre si j'pouvais faire une mission !

Lunard leva les yeux au ciel. Impossible de le raisonner quand il était de cette humeur-là. Surtout après s'être enfilé une bouteille et demie de Whisky Pur Feu ! L'homme se leva pour aller déposer les trois bouteilles dans la cuisine. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami. Celui-ci s'était rallongé sur le canapé, dans la même position qu'auparavant, une main devant les yeux. Lunard le regarda un moment fixement. Molly se rendrait bien compte qu'une bouteille au moins de Whisky Pur Feu se serait volatilisée et elle devinerait rapidement l'auteur de leur disparition. Et elle serait furieuse !

\- J'espère que Molly réussira à te raisonner avec plus de facilité que moi, murmura Lunard pour que lui seul entende. Moi, je n'y arrive plus… Tu ne m'écoutes même plus… Tu n'as jamais supporté cette maison qui nous est pourtant d'un grand secours… Patmol… Ces douze ans à Azkaban t'ont fait plus de mal que tu ne le laisses réellement paraître…

Lunard le regarda encore une dernière fois et quitta la pièce, les bouteilles à la main. A l'étage de la demeure, l'elfe de maison maugréait toujours contre le maître des lieux en s'adressant au tableau caché par le rideau. Habilement, tout en feignant d'épousseter le cadran, il tira sur la cordelette qui permettait de l'ouvrir. Aussitôt, la voix stridente de Walburga Black résonna dans toute la maison, lançant des obscénités autant qu'elle le pouvait. L'elfe de maison replaça ensuite le tissu correctement et s'éloigna comme si ne rien n'était…

 _Rien d'autre qu'une vive lumière._

 _La sensation de quelque chose autour de lui, l'enveloppant._

 **Salle du Département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie**

Les sorts fusaient de partout. L'Ordre, prévenu par Rogue, s'était précipité au Département des Mystères pour retrouver au plus vite Harry Potter. Se rendre au Ministère de la Magie tout seul ! Et dans un piège tendu par des Mangemorts et Voldemort de surcroît ! Ils étaient complètement insensés ! Bellatrix envoya rouler Tonks, sa _chère_ nièce, sur les marches avec violence. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son cousin, ce sale traître à son sang qui avait été rayé de l'arbre généalogique. Ricanant d'un air de démente, elle se délectait d'avance du sort qu'elle allait faire subir à son cousin. Harry tenta de s'interposer pour protéger son parrain, mais celui-ci le repoussa. C'était entre Bellatrix et lui, et tous les deux le savaient bien !

La Mangemorte, tel une folle, se positionna face à son cousin, un sourire de damnée collé aux lèvres. Celui-ci soutint son regard, baguette en main, alors qu'un Mangemort annonçait à grands cris l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Un jet de lumière rouge émergea de la baguette de la Mangemorte. Son cousin se baissa pour l'éviter en criant, sa voix résonnant dans la salle :

\- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça !

Un second jet de lumière rouge le frappa en pleine poitrine, sous les ricanements hystériques de Bellatrix…

 _Et soudain, le noir. Une_ _sensation_ _de froid qui l'envahit peu à peu._ _L'impression_ _de devenir quelque chose d'autre, même pour un Animagus._

 **Quelques secondes après le choc mortel**

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du cousin de la folle, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc alors que son rire moqueur n'avait pas tout à fait disparu de ses lèvres. En l'espace de quelques instants, il revit ses trois ans de liberté depuis son évasion de la prison des sorciers.

Son évasion. Sa traversée du Royaume-Uni. Ses sorties dans Pré-au-Lard sous sa forme animagus. Sa planque dans la Cabane Hurlante. Son escapade loupée dans le château. Le match de Quidditch durant lequel il avait vu Harry jouer pour la première fois. Les retrouvailles dans la Cabane avec Rémus, là où Harry avait compris qu'il n'était pas tel qu'on le dépeignait dans les journaux. Sa fuite sur le dos de Buck, l'hippogriffe. Les lettres de son filleul. Son retour forcé dans la maison des Black. L'interdiction de sortir. Les soirées à boire du Whisky Pur Feu allongé sur le vieux canapé miteux de la baraque. Les discussions avec Rémus, avec Harry, avec les autres membres de l'Ordre, Servilus mis à part.

Il revoyait ses trois ans de maigre liberté… La surprise était toujours affichée sur son visage, mêlée à de la peur. Lentement, sous le contrecoup du sort, il tomba en arrière, comme au ralenti, comme si la scène s'était arrêtée d'elle-même. On n'entendait que le ricanement fou de Bellatrix qui venait trouer ce silence.

Son corps passa à travers le voile, avec une extrême lenteur, celui-ci se refermant derrière lui. Un cri strident tinté de joie retentit alors dans la vaste salle dans laquelle se trouvait l'arche au travers de laquelle il était tombé, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité :

\- J'ai tué Sirius Black ! Hihahahaha ! J'ai tué Sirius Black ! hurla Bellatrix comme une chanson sordide, répétant telle une litanie, inlassablement, le fruit de son exaltation.

 _Puis plus rien._

 **Quelques heures après le drame, Salle du Département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie**

Trois ans de maigre liberté. C'était tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Trois petites années. Le troisième membre des Maraudeurs, le tombeur de Poudlard, blagueur et fidèle ami, n'était plus. Son nom, même plusieurs heures après le drame, résonnait encore, toujours présent, dans la vaste salle, dans les pensées, dans les cœurs.

 _Sirius_


End file.
